Losing Heaven
by ultranostalgia
Summary: Kagura and Sara are best friends since childhood. The girls became instant "sisters", when Sara's parents died and Ryukotsusei (Kagura's dad) adopts her. As the years pass, Kagura and Sara fulfill their dreams of becoming a teacher and fashion designer respectively. Their lives and relationship as best friends/sisters were like a well-oiled machine until Sesshoumaru came.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing Heaven**

_"Kagura, what did I tell you about sharing?" Kaguya kneeled by her daughter's pouting face._

_"But it's mine!" Kagura cried._

_"Sara only wanted to borrow," Kaguya turned to Sara who was crying._

_Kagura sighed. "Alright. Here Sara, you can borrow my Rin."_

_Sara sniffed. "Really?"_

_Kagura nodded handing Sara a baby doll. "Yes!"_

_"Thank you, Kagura!"_

Kagura smiled remembering those simple days where Sara and she would fight over her plastic doll. It was ridiculous to fight over something stupid like that but then again they were only 6 years old. She had known Sara as long as she can remember. Kagura's dad and Sara's parents were best of friends in high school and as fate would have it so are Kagura and Sara. When Sara's parents died of a car accident she was adopted by none other Kagura's family since she had no one else in the world. They welcomed her with warm hearts and treated her like their own daughter. Kagura's dreams of having a sister came true. Sara became her sister.

Kagura tapped her fan nervously while waiting for her to get out. It's been three years since they've seen each other. Sara was away for school in Paris fulfilling her life-long dream to become a fashion designer. A woman stepped out of the plane with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Kagura!" she waved.

"Sara!" the two reunited with a hug. "How I've missed you! Oh! You look so pretty!"

"Thank you! You look gorgeous as well! How have you been?"

"I passed my exam!" Kagura beamed.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Sara once more squeezed her sister. " How's uncle and aunty?"

"They've missed you too! Let's go home, they're waiting for you"

* * *

"It's a shame you have to go so soon." Sara pouted. "I just came home! Gods I didn't even get to spend some sisterly quality time."

"I promise I'll be back in time for your fashion show," Kagura smiled. "And meet this prince charming of yours."

Sara laughed. "You'll love him! He's from here too but I met him in Paris he's an big time contractor and we've only went on a date once but I just know its him. He's the one!"

Kagura rolled her eyes playfully. "You're still hopeless romantic."

"What about you Kagu? When are you going to introduce me to your prince charming?"

Kagura shook her head while finishing up packing. "As soon I meet him. I promise you'll be the first one to know,"

"You know sometimes it's not bad to just go out and date you know? Find Mr. Right Now and eventually the "now" part will go away and he'll become Mr. Right."

"You know me; I don't just go out like that. I like the idea of courtship."

Sara sighed. "So old fashioned."

Kagura laughed at her sister's remark. There's nothing wrong with that."

Sara stuck her tongue out. "Let me help you with your bags,"

Kagura was excited to go to her seminar but at the same time she felt this pang of sadness because she's leaving so soon. She haven't seen Sara in a while and she would've love to catch up with her sister and this guy Sara talked about sound interesting. Kagura never get to meet any of Sara's boyfriend though she would always talk about them over the phone; one day she's in love with the guy and the next she would complain on how much of an asshole the guy turn out to be. Kagura could not help but wonder if this guy she's talking about now would end up as another one of those "assholes" she dated before. Kagura laughed at her sister and her antics she was still the same character and she loved her for it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound that came from her car.

"You're shitting me," Kagura groaned and pulled over to the side of the road.

She then got off and checked and was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was; much to her dismay it was indeed a flat tire. "Great. Now I'm stuck here." She muttered. Kagura then decided to fish for her phone to call for help but as her luck would have her signal was really low she groaned in exasperation then decided to sit on top of her room to see if the technique would help her and predicament. Still her phone would not catch service even from the top of her car. A few moments later a black luxury car pulled over behind her Kagura. She raised her brows seeing a man through the tinted car.

"I hope he ain't trouble." She muttered to herself.

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 preview: **

_Kagura blushed at the thought that people actually would think they are together. "No, I have a reservation."_

_"Name?" she smiled._

_"Kaze, Kagura"_

_ "Like the dance?" Sesshoumaru spoke from behind her._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you like to dance?"_

_"No. I'm a teacher."_

_"Teachers can dance." He smirked._

_"Not this one." She chuckled._

**Author's note: Pleaase read and review! Who is the mysterious guy in the car? Tune in next time! I really would appreciate inputs (review) I love reading them! good or bad :) I will try to put up a chapter everyday, depending on how many reviews I get -_- its like a motivation or somethin ha **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A man with long silver hair and stunningly beautiful eyes, dressed in a black business suit emerged from the car. He walked gracefully to her and managed "Flat tire?"

Kagura could only stare at him for she had never seen anyone as beautiful as he was. He looked classy and she enjoyed his eyes even more now that he is up close. It's a shade of amber that reminds her of the sun. She likes the sun.

"Um yes…" she hesitated.

"Do you need help?" he offered.

"Um.." she still doesn't know how to approach the situation. It's not every day a man beautiful as him him offer her help. "Well… I really don't want to trouble you. If only my phone had better service I'd be able to call someone for help…"

" I see." He managed then fishing out his phone from his pocket.

_He's gorgeous and he's a gentleman; A real prince charming indeed. _Kagura laughed at herself thinking about Sara and what would she have done if she were to see this.

"I'm afraid you're not the only one with a bad signal." He frowned.

"Oh." She managed. "Well it's alright you don't have to worry about it."

"Where is your spare tire?" he asked.

Kagura blinked at his question; she was a little surprised that he would insist on helping her after all they didn't know each other and with that outfit he's wearing? Kagura hopped off from her car's roof and showed the helpful man her spare tire.

"Will this do?" she inquired.

He nodded his head in approval then walking back to his own car to retrieve the equipment he would need. He then removed his tuxedo jacket and the red tie that was placed neatly around his neck then folded the sleeves of his white polo. He noticed the woman walking towards him.

"I really appreciate you helping me out," she smiled. "Is there any way I could help you in the process? I mean it's the least thing I can do."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, changing tires are easy. I'll do it in twenty minutes."

Kagura watched the unknown man while working on her car. He was a real gentleman and Kagura was thankful he came otherwise she probably would have missed the seminar she's been waiting to go to for months. She graduated about a year ago, fulfilling her life-long dream to be a teacher. Her mother, Kaguya was an elementary school teacher and Kagura had always admired her mother's job and the way her mother loved kids. Kaguya's job influenced her parenting towards Kagura and Kagura admired this; Kagura love kids as well and she hopes that one day she will have her own.

"I really appreciate you helping me out," she thanked him once more.

He averted his eyes to her. "It's no problem. But it seems that your spare tire is no good either."

"That can't be good." Kagura pondered out loud.

"I can give you a ride." He offered

Kagura raised her brows. He may be good looking and a gentleman but how can she trust him? She don't even know his name for all she knows he could a murderer or a rapist; but with his good looks who could resist? But then I again she doubts someone with that kind of clothing and car would be someone who stalks on girls with flat tires and rape them.

"But I don't even know you,"

"Sesshomaru." He said. "Look it's up to you if you want to trust me, I'm merely offering you help."

"Well thanks anyway," Kagura looked away.

"Are you sure? You're lucky I was passing this way…"

Before she could open her mouth for a retort he added. "No one usually goes this way."

She halted noticing the truth that lies beneath his words. He was the only one that went this way other than her all this time they were in the area.

"It might take hours, and besides your spare tire is no good and reception is no help either. Your best bet is to come with me." He explained.

Kagura sighed realizing he was right. " Well I guess I don't have a choice." She then opened her trunk and hauled her bag. He raised a thin brow towards her.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to a seminar?" he questioned.

"How did you?" she questioned. How the hell does he know about her seminar?

He chuckled. "My partner mentioned to me a seminar at Maia Hotel. I work at Maia Hotel."

"Don't tell me you own the hotel." She said while averting her eyes towards his car which is a black Mercedes.

"No I'm a contractor. The hotel is planning on expanding their business and I'm going there for an important meeting." He explained.

She managed an "oh" before settling into his car. The ride to the hotel was easy and quiet. They somehow managed to get to know each other more. She learned that he's been in the business for three years and that he inherited his company from his father who also inherited it from his father. He also learned a few things about her like the fact that she has a sister who is an aspiring fashion designer and Kagura's love of country side after her commenting on how beautiful the country was as they were driving through it. They arrived at the hotel an hour later. He helped her with her luggage and followed her to the main desk to check in.

"Room for two?" a woman in her mid 30s asked them noticing that he was carrying her luggage.

Kagura blushed at the thought that people actually would think they are together. "No, I have a reservation."

"Name?" she smiled.

"Kaze, Kagura"

"Like the dance?" Sesshoumaru spoke from behind her.

"Yes."

"Do you like to dance?"

"No. I'm a teacher.

"Teachers can dance." He smirked.

"Not this one." She chuckled.

The man is making conversation and has been flirting with her. _"Hmm…interesting. I wonder what Sara would say?"_

"I have your name right here," the woman managed. "Reservation for one?"Kagura nodded and then the woman gave her the keys and all other information. She then waited for Sesshomaru to check in since she didn't want to be rude to him because he helped her and waited for her.

"It's funny how your room is literally down the hall from mines." She laughed while pressing the elevator's button for their designated floor.

"I know," he supplied all the while still carrying her luggage.

"Really though, thanks for the help." She smiled up to him. "Judging from the chains of events it would seem that you were meant to save my ass today"

"One can say that." He watched her open her door. The woman before him was indeed beautiful and there was just something about her that he likes. Maybe it was her face that he finds very attractive or maybe it was her eyes that draw him in. Those unique liquid red eyes he admired the first time he had seen them just a few hours ago.

"Well thank you again, but I think I can handle it from here."

"Good night," he said then turning away.

Kagura hesitated for a brief moment until she summoned up a small courage to call back his name. "Sesshomaru! Wait!"

Sesshoumaru turned around. "What is it?"

"I just I feel rude just leaving it at that." Her eyes met his.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"No!" she snapped. "I mean let me atleast buy you food. I actually wouldn't mind eating, I'm famished and I would hate to eat alone…"

He smiled at her offer. "Fine you owe me anyways,"

She smiled and landed a playful fist on his arm. "Hey now! Alright, let me wash up and I'll let you go to do the same, I'll meet you downstairs in about an hour?"

He nodded in agreement and with that both parted ways into their own room .

Kagura shut the door behind her and the feeling sunk in. "Did I just ask the guy for dinner?" never before had she asked a man out before she just didn't have the confidence Sara had but who knew she had it in her to do it. Well maybe it doesn't really count, after all she only asked him to go because she wanted to be nice in return from his own kindness towards her. If it wasn't for him she probably would've been stuck still.

"It's not a date." She laughed while she fished for her phone dialing Sara's number.

"Hello? Kagura? I've been so worried about you! Are you okay?"

Kagura laughed at her sister's voice. "Calm down Sara I'm okay. My phone didn't have service this whole time and only now I got service."

Sara scoffed. "That's why I hate the country. It repels my technology."

"I've had such a long day." Kagura sighed while stretching her legs.

"I bet with all that driving."

"I wasn't exactly driving. I had a flat tire along the way. Could you please tell dad to send someone to get it? I'll give you the exact location…"

"Oh my gods! How did you arrive at the hotel?" Sara cut her off.

"Calm down Sara, I was getting there." Kagura chuckled. "I met this guy…"

"A guy! Oh! Is he handsome?" Kagura could feel Sara's eyes gleam on the other line.

"He's gorgeous! And he's also a gentleman, and he's funny."

"Wow Kagu, I've never heard you describe a man like that before." Sara smirked.

"And get this," Kagura shifted her legs underneath her all the while getting excited to tell her sister what just happened.

"You got his number?"

"No,"

"You kissed him?" Sara giggled.

"Oh dear no!" Kagura interjected. "But he's the kissable type."

Sara squealed in excitement. "Hmm he's in your room right now taking a shower!"

"Sara! No way." Kagura laughed.

"What then? Tell me!"

"I asked him out."

There was a moment of pause on the other line and was interrupted by Sara's sudden burst of squealing of 'Oh my gods' and some more squealing. Kagura laughed she knew she would get this kind of response from her sister. "It's not like that Sara calm down."

Sara stopped squealing confused at her sister's remark. "What do you mean?"

"I only did it to be nice. It' s not a date or anything,"

Sara giggled. "Whatever, you asked him to dinner that's what I'm surprised about Ms. Old fashioned."

Kagura heard the amusement dripping Sara's tone. " Ha ha, anyways I have to get ready. I'm meeting him in an hour!"

Sara giggled. "Okay! Call me later! Love you! Bye!"

* * *

**Authors note: **

Well here you go chapter 2, I realized the first chapter was really short and I would like to make it up :) so here's a very early update

Please Review, I appreciate all the comments good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru pulled a chair before Kagura, amazed at how simple she can be with her white v-neck shirt and blue jeans but still look stunning. After all it was just a friendly dinner he didn't expect her to dress up but the mere sight of her was exquisite to his eyes and he cannot help but admire the wind goddess before his eyes.

"This is actually my first time in this hotel," she started.

He smiled in return. "The pasta here is exquisite."

"Oh? I trust you now, I'm ordering that." She laughed.

"You can thank me later," he managed leaning back on his chair. "When is the seminar?"

"It will be tomorrow morning." She sipped on her water. "When is your meeting?"

"Tomorrow," He answered.

"Must be cool to be the boss and all," Kagura remarked. She herself came from a wealthy family with her dad being the CEO of a renowned airline. She got whatever she wanted as a child but with a mom like Kaguya who came from a middle class family Kagura learned that with a little hard work she could have extra things like a phone or a car. Her parent's didn't exactly give her these luxuries right away she had to work for it to prove that she deserved it. Kagura believed that her parents taught her well and she is thankful for it.

"It's all in a hard day's work." He shrugged. "What's it like being a teacher?"

Kagura smiled. "Well I love kids. I've never actually had a real job being a teacher since I just graduated this past year, but I can't wait to teach."

Sesshoumaru smiled. He could tell she's passionate about what she's doing and he likes the determination that twinkle in her eyes and the way she talked about her career he could tell she's going to be a good teacher. The dinner continued on and both talked about each other's careers and there had been teasing and possibly flirting thrown here and there. Their conversation about his recent visit to Morocco and Paris was cut off by his phone vibrating; he excused himself while Kagura ate the rest of her pasta.

"Indeed this pasta is orgasmic in my mouth," she thought to herself enjoying the last bite.

"I'm sorry Kagura, but I have to go." Sesshoumaru apologized.

Kagura swallowed the rest of the pasta and wiped her lips. " No, no! It's alright you go do what you gotta do. I had fun." She smiled.

"Really I feel bad ditching you." He sat down.

"Don't worry about it. It was fun and I'm done anyways, you're not really ditching" she assured him with a smile.

He looked as if he was debating about something for a second before taking a short sip of his iced water.

"Really it's alright." Kagura assured him once again seeing the frown on his face.

"I had fun too. Say, I'd like to see you again Kagura," his eyes was focused on her face.

She almost gasped on his offer but decided he probably was just being nice and didn't want to be rude for cutting short their friendly dinner.

"I don't see why not," she smiled. "Another friendly dinner,"

He paused for a second before answering. "This time I'd like to take you out on a date for real."

Kagura shut the door behind her still trying to understand the situation at hand. Sure he's good looking and a gentleman and not to mention very successful but still his invitation caught her off guard. She didn't think he would ask her out even with all the subtle flirting he'd made.

After showering, Kagura resigned to bed debating whether to call Sara and tell her about her upcoming date with Sesshoumaru. "Nah, I'll tell her after the date." And with that she fell asleep.

"So is he a demon?" a man of 25 years of age asked while sketching a wedding gown on his sketch pad.

"Yep, and not just any demon, he's a Inu Youkai," Sara gloated.

"Mhm, and you think he's the one?" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I know he's the one."

"You mean like the other 'the ones' you've had before."

Sara crossed her arms. "Whatever Jakotsu, you're just jealous okay?"

Jakotsu muttered something under his breath.

"He's different. He's mature and I know he won't play me. I love him."

Jakotsu slammed his pencil down on his sketch pad making Sara jump in shock. "You love him?!" he asked, incredulous. "You are so hopeless. You've been in one date with the guy, how could you love him."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just finish up your work. When you meet him on Tuesday you will know why. He's perfect."

"Mhmm, okay sure. As long as you're happy," Jakotsu shrugged.

Sara fished for her phone. "As a matter of fact I think I'm going to call him. Right now."

"You're such a clingy bitch, it's almost midnight, give the guy a break before he runs away." Jakotsu muttered.

"You're so jealous right now." Sara laughed. "Fine, I guess I'll text him. I have to invite him to my fashion show anyways."

"As long as you don't text anything creepy you're good." Jakotsu sighed giving up on his sketch.

_Hi! Just thinking about you! Can you still make it on Tuesday for my fashion show?_

"There I sent it." Sara smiled at her friend who is now cleaning up his desk.

Kagura woke up with a knocking sound on her door. She decided to ignore the early annoyance but it was useless since whoever it was knocking did not stop.

"I'm coming!" she muttered. "Geeze its seven in the morning…"

She answered the door and was greeted by a man holding a clip board and a pen.

"Ah, Good morning Ms. Kaze, I'm sorry for this early disturbance but you have a delivery."

"Delivery? From who?"

"From Mr. Taiyoukai," the man smiled.

"You must be mistaken I don't know any Mr. Taiyoukai." Kagura said, confused.

"Are you not Ms. Kagura Kaze?"

"Yes I am." She answered growing irritated.

"Please sign this form,"

Kagura stared at his pen and then shrugged. "Whatever, where is it?"

The man took out a walkie-talkie from his back. "Bring it in."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kagura raised a thin brow at the man.

"No ma'am I can assure you it is not. My name is Musso Tamayuki and I am the manager of this hotel. If it was a joke I would not let it happen."

Before Kagura could reply, the elevator bell rang down the hall and a group of four men emerged with a big bouquet of roses on each one of them.

"Just take it inside boys." Musso ordered.

Kagura was still confused. "Um, thanks I guess? Say Mr. Tamayuki, who is this Mr. Taiyoukai you are saying?"

The man blinked. "I believe you and him are acquaintances? I know for a fact that you and he in fact ate dinner at the restaurant yesterday night"

Kagura gasped in surprise. "Sesshoumaru sent these flowers?!"

"Yes, ma'am. Now if you please excuse me?" he smiled

Kagura nodded. "Of course,"

Kagura shut the door behind her and smiled at the roses before her in the living room. She spotted a little note and plucked from the basket.

_These flowers doesn't compare to your beauty wind witch._

_-Sesshoumaru_

"Smooth, Sesshoumaru." She smiled.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi the flowers have been delivered."

"Thank you Mr. Tamayuki. I trust that its to her liking?"

"She loved it."

Sesshoumaru then hang up the phone with a triumphant smirk across his handsome feature. He could tell that Kagura is different from all the other women he had been with before. He could tell she was more of the old fashioned kind of girl, the type who liked to be wooed and make sure she could trust the guy before going all serious with him. Sesshoumaru would like to get to know the wind witch. He is interested with her, the way she is graceful and almost as if dancing with the wind while she moves, and the way she talks is very sophisticated and of course her strikingly beautiful face that he could not get his mind off of ever since last night.

His train of thoughts about the beautiful witch was interrupted by his phone vibrating on top of his desk. It was the woman he met on his trip and she had been calling and texting him ever since he came back for his last trip. He didn't know exactly how to talk to the girl because judging by the way she was texting him she wants to see him. _"Might as well get it over it now. After all it was just a date with her, nothing serious." _

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sesshoumaru? Hey! I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, I just got a little worried, you weren't replying. Anyways I just wanna know if you still can come to my fashion show?" she said.

"I'm sorry Sara, I don't think I can. Something important came up and I don't think I can make it."

"Oh, hmm what a shame. I was hoping you'd meet my family…" her tone was sad.

"Listen, Sara, I don't think we should see…" he trailed off due to beeping sound coming off from his phone. "Hang on."

_Kagura Kaze._

"Hello?" Sara said. "Are you there?"

"Hey Sara, let me call you back. I have an important call to make."

"Alright, call me back. I love—"click. He was gone.

Sesshoumaru quickly answered Kagura's call. "Hello?"

"You," she laughed.

"Yes?"

"I got the flowers. They're gorgeous." She blushed. "Thank you."

"I'm happy you liked them."

"You really shouldn't have though. But thank you!"

"Well are we still on for tonight?" he inquired.

"It's a date, hey listen I have to get ready. I just called to thank you for your gift. It's so nice and thoughtful of you."

"Of course."

"I'll see you later, bye!"

Kagura then dialed her sister's phone number ready to tell her what's been going and she could not contain the excitement any longer.

"Good morning Sara!" she cheerfully greeted.

"My, my you are mighty cheerful today." Sara laughed.

"You would have never guessed."

"He proposed?" Sara teased.

Kagura laughed. "No, but he asked me on a date last night and he sent me like a bazillion dozens of roses this morning."

"Oooh! How romantic!" Sara cooed. "There you go Ms. Old fashioned. It seems like you have a massive crush on this kid, I've never heard you so happy over a boy before!"

"Well strangely he makes my stomach churn, he's so charming!" Kagura blushed.

"Can I meet him? What's his name?"

"Of course you can meet him, I'll try see if he'd like to come with me to your fashion show tomorrow. Well see how this date turns out first though, and as for his name—oh crap! Its almost time for my seminar! I'm still on my pajamas! I'll talk to you later! Love you mean it!" and click she's gone.

Sara shook her head then smiled at her sister's antics. "I'm happy Kagura has finally found someone. Hopefully it all works out for her,"

* * *

A/N: I smell trouble! tune in next time! Please read and review :) Mahalo much from the ones who reviewed I appreciate the input.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Kagura was getting annoyed that she didn't bring enough clothes suitable enough for her date with Sesshoumaru tonight, she sighed wishing Sara was there with her, after all she is a fashion designer and Kagura was positive Sara could pull something off and make her look presentable. "Gods, why does he have to be so charming!?"

Her phone buzzed from her purse and quickly answered when she realized it was none other than Sesshoumaru.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagura,"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Listen something's come up, I don't think I can make it to our get together tonight…"

Kagura's heart sunk. She was a little disappointed she won't see him again before she leaves. "Oh… well that's alright… is everything okay?"

"Everything is alright, it's just my meeting is running a little late, I don't think I can make it. I don't want to make you wait."

"Oh well it's okay, you do what you gotta do." she feigned a laughter.

"I'm really sorry. However, I do wanna make it up to you, how about tomorrow night?"

"That's sweet, but I am leaving tomorrow morning, and my sister has this thing and I have to be there for her…you know moral support."

"I see… should I call you then?" he asked.

"Hmm, well you know you can come with me to my sister's event. You can be my date." Kagura suggested.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Sure why not? Text me the details and I will meet you there."

Kagura smiled. " Alright. I'll see you then. Bye."

"I'll see you," and with that he's gone.

Kagura sighed. "I guess no date for tonight."

After spending half an hour packing her small suite case, Kagura turned on her laptop seeing as her sister was online she decided to video chat with her.

"Hi Kagura!" Sara waved from the other side of the computer.

"What's going on over there?" Kagura tried to look past Sara seeing that there were couple of other people behind her.

"Ugh, just getting ready for tomorrow. It's so stressful! I need you here when are you coming back?"

Kagura shook her head. "Not until tomorrow morning Sara, I'm sure you got it, I believe in you!"

Sara pouted. "Hold on a minute, why are you online? Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Well he kind of bailed last minute." Kagura sighed.

Sara's mouth formed into a big "O" "That jerk!"

"No! No! He didn't exactly bailed… its just something came up and he didn't want me to wait up for him, but tomorrow he promised to be my date for your fashion show."

"Really?!" Sara squealed in excitement. "I finally get to meet your prince charming!"

"He's really something, but its still kinda too early to tell, but so far so good." Kagura leaned back on her chair.

"Just admit it, you are a hopeless romantic just like me- hey are those the flowers he sent you?"

"Yes, aren't they gorgeous?" Kagura smiled, showing the rest of the flowers to her sister.

"My, I see he lavished you with flowers! He must really like you!"

"Well I think I like him too!"

"You're soo falling in love, what's his name?" Sara blabbered on but before Kagura could reply her door bell rang.

"Hang on Sara, I'll be right back."

Kagura opened the door and was greeted by a tall man with long dark braided hair. "Yo, I'm hurt you didn't come by knowing I was in the same place?"

Kagura rolled her eyes playfully. "Well I didn't think you'd make it Bankotsu."

"Come here." Bankotsu gave Kagura a hug.

"Holy cow, when did you get here? Hi Suikotsu!"

Suikotsu blushed and gave Kagura a small nod.

Bankotsu shook his head noticing his younger brother's embarrasment. "I was at the seminar!"

"Psh, then how come you didn't say hi knowing I was there? Have a seat, hold on." Kagura ran to her laptop and called Sara's attention back to the screen.

"Sara, listen I'm sorry to cut our chitchat short, Bankotsu and Suikotsu are here, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh! Alright then, I'll see you and your prince charming tomorrow!" she winked.

Kagura shook her head. "Bye, love you!"

Bankotsu walked over to where Kagura sat. "Was that Sara?"

Kagura nodded. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Man you couldn't let me say hi to your beautiful sister?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "If you like her just ask her out."

Bankotsu shrugged. "You know I have in the past."

"Just keep tryin," Kagura laughed. "So did you guys eat anything yet? Cause I'm starved."

"I could use something to eat." Suikotsu agreed.

Bankotsu smirked. "Eh, maybe you guys go. I'm not really hungry."

Kagura pouted. "C'mon! Just come! We have so much catching up to do! You guys stay here let me go change real quick!" and with that she vanished off to the other room.

Bankotsu sighed then he walked over to where his brother was. "You're pathetic, ya know that?"

Suikotsu sighed. "Well I don't think she likes me like that."

"She's a nice girl, you never know until you try, fool!" Bankotsu scolded. "You've had feelings for her ever since college, and you've yet to confess your feelings, and come on brah, she's been single all these time."

Suikotsu stayed silent noticing the bouquets of flowers on the table.

As if Bankotsu read Suikotsu's mind, he called out to Kagura and asked about the flowers.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Kagura answered emerging from the other room. " A friend of mines gave it to me this morning."

Looking over to his brother, Bankotsu noticed that look on his face. " Boyfriend?"

"Nah," Kagura smiled.

Something about that smile made Bankotsu think otherwise. The man who gave her flowers may not be her boyfriend, but he could tell Kagura liked the man.

"Well let's get that food then, ne?" Suikotsu cut off Bankotsu's train of thoughts.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note:

I AM SORRY FOR THE LONGEST DELAY! This is a really short chapter but I promise to update sometime this week! Please read and review! I really would like to know how you're liking it so far, and not gunna lie, reviews are what i look forward to when i post up a chapter! it give me motivation to write hehe good or bad i'd like to know, thank you very much dear readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"What do you mean one of my model is sick?!" Sara stomped her right foot, a sign that the feisty young woman is angry.

Her usual spunky friend flinched. " She caught the flu last night,"

Sara slammed a folder containing the details of her fashion show. "How come only now she calls? Is she stupid? Now where am I going to find the perfect model?! This is a disaster Jakotsu!" she barked.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll work things out, you have other models lined up, I'm sure one of them is the perfect frame for the dress." Jakotsu placed a hand on Sara's shoulders with an intent to calm her down.

"No it will not do! Can't you call the model and ask her? Beg her, Jak!"

Jakotsu shook his head. "No can do, her manager said it's for the best she stay away, not only for her but also for your reputation, the girls been retching like crazy, from what I heard"

Sara sighed. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Sara!" a familiar voice called. Sara's face lit up upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Kagura! You guys made it!" she smiled looking at the threesome that entered the room.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Kaguya, their mother asked.

"Not quite, one of my model caught stomach flu and now I'm short one model,"

"Ask the other models to fill in?"

"No, I had a vision, Kagu, I wanted someone who have curves, someone whose not too tall…" Sara said slowly checking out her sister's frame. "You know what, Kagura, I think you will be perfect for my dress! You have the body! Look Jak! Won't Kagura look perfect in the dress?"

"W-what?" Kagura stammered.

Jakotsu held out a measuring tape against Kagura. "You're right, she even have the boobs for it! I think she's better than your original model," he nodded in approval.

Sara's eyes gleamed. "Kagura, you have to do it!"

"B-but… I don't model Sara!"

"You're my only hope my dear sister! You must do it for me!" Sara pleaded. Kagura looked over to her parents. "C'mon Kagura, help out your sister."

Kagura sighed. "Alright, where's the dress?"

Sara clapped her hands. "Thank you! Thank you! Jakotsu! Get her to make up and hair! I owe you one sister!"

While it's been almost some time since Sesshomaru arrived at the event, there was no sign of Kagura, he also tried calling her cellphone but she did not answer, finally a voice enhanced by the microphone dominated the whole ballroom indicating that the show was about to start. He sat right in front of the runway but his eyes scanned for a black-haired beauty.

"Sara, are you sure about this?" Kagura cried nervously. "I've never done modeling in my life, hell if I trip and ruin your-"

"Shh! Don't jinx it! You'll be fine!" Sara shushed then adjusting the lace on Kagura's dress. "You look beautiful, sister, don't worry! I know you'll do great!"

Kagura inhaled before resigning to her sister's pleads. " Alright, when do I go?"

"You're kind of the grand finale…"

"What?!"

"It's okay! You'll be okay, don't worry!" Sara then peeked out of the curtain and scanned for her parents it was kind of hard seeing that everyone was wearing white and the room is in a bright shade of purple and pink from the lights. Her eyes landed on a handsome man wearing a white immaculate suit with his matching long flowy white silver hair sitting right in front, Sara squealed with joy seeing that her boyfriend came to see her.

"Oh my gosh!" Sara screamed.

"What?!" Kagura looked at her sister.

"He's here!" she jumped.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend! The one I met in Paris-the one I was talking about! He's here!"

"Oh my gosh! Where?!" Kagura tried to look past Sara.

"He's sitting down in front," she trailed off after hearing the announcement. "Wait! It's your turn! Go! Go!" Sara gave Kagura a slight push to the stage. "You got it Kagura! You're beautiful! Don't be nervous! You'll blow everyone away! Just walk, and when you get at the end of the runway, just pose! Smile! Dazzle everyone!"

Kagura nodded but she was still nervous, Please don't let me trip!

It was almost the end of the show and there was still no sign of Kagura. Sesshomaru scowled at the models that were walking on the run way, he can't believe she stood him up! He handed the waiter his glass of empty champagne and was about to leave when everyone in the room suddenly roared with applause, he turned around to see a model wearing a white wedding dress adorned with pearls and lace, her hair was high in a bun and she smiled almost awkwardly to the crowd as she walked towards the end of the runway. Sesshomaru smiled as he looked up to the black haired beauty right in front of him and when she caught his eye she waved and gave him a butterfly kiss.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he applaud on her retreating form. The emcee announced the designer but Sesshomaru was focused on Kagura. That was his woman, his woman was the highlight of the whole event, and everyone in the room adored her! He then made his way to the back stage to congratulate the beautiful woman.

Sara stepped out of the curtains and waved to everyone, she scanned the room for Sesshomaru but he wasn't in his old spot.

"That was great Sara! We're proud of you!" Kaguya hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom! I couldn't have done it without you guys support!"

"Sara! We need you! The reporters are here for you."

"Alright, I'll be right there. Listen mom, dad, I just have to face the media real quick, you know with the launching and stuff, I'll meet you guys at the reception!" and with that she was pulled off to a bunch of cameramen and reporters.

"Oh, Ryu, I'm so proud of our girls!" Kaguya sang to her husband.

He nodded in approval. "Did you see my girl Kagura?"

"I know. A beauty like her mother! And in Sara's work too!"

"Let's go meet her then yeah?" and with that he lead her wife to the backstage.

Kagura changed to her evening gown with the help of Jakotsu, he was so thrilled about the success of the show that he could not stop babbling and kissing Kagura. "Girl! You were great! You should think about modeling! Everybody loved you tonight! Everyone was asking for your name!"

Kagura shook her head. "Nah, that's only because I was wearing Sara's dress."

"I object though," a familiar male voice answered.

Kagura's face lit up seeing Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame. "You came!"

He nodded. "Although, I wish you told me you were the star of the night."

She smiled. " It was a last minute thing, my sister's model bailed out on her."

"Your sister is lucky to have such beautiful sister as you." he complimented, plucking a rose from the vase on the table then giving it to Kagura. She in turn blushed at his compliment and then seeing Jakotsu's teasing face behind Sesshomaru, the mouthed "he's a hottie" before leaving the room.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for making you sit there alone."

Before Sesshomaru could answer a woman's voice entered the room and walking towards Kagura. "Oh! My baby! You looked for beautiful!"

"Thank mom, it was Sara's dress."

"Nonsense! She was right though, you looked perfect for the dress."

Kagura flushed furiously at her mother's comment since Sesshomaru is still in the room.

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, these are my parents." Kagura introduced. "Sesshomaru is a friend of mine, he was the one who helped me when I had the flat tire on the way to my seminar."

Kagura's parents looked at each other. They both knew about the man in front of them after Sara told them about his kindness towards their daughter and the flowers he sent Kagura.

"It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru," Kaguya shook his hands.

"The pleasure is mine." he nodded with a smile.

"Where is Sara?" Kagura scanned the room for her sister for she is yet to meet Sesshomaru.

"She had to do some interviews before she can join us,"

"She will join us afterwards though, let us all go to the reception, Kagura, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pulled out a chair for Kagura and while Ryukutsusei did the same for his wife.

"I'm glad you could come along with us," Kagura turned to Sesshomaru.

"You must be proud of your sister,"

Kagura nodded. "She's really talented!"

"So, Sesshomaru, what do you do?" Kagura's father asked.

"My father owns Taiyoukai Group inc. I work for my father as a contractor."

"Ah, Inutaisho Taiyoukai is your father? Small world, he was my room mate back in college… there was some good competetion between your father and I must say," Ryukutsusei remarked.

"Is that so?"

Kaguya smiled at her daughter noting the look on her face as she look at Sesshomaru talking to her father, after all it was refreshing to see Kagura being interested in a relationship. Up until then Kagura focused on her studies and this is the first time Kagura had brought a man to meet them.

"I need to go to the restroom," Kaguya announced sending her daughter a look.

"Oh, I'll come with you"

Both men nodded and continued on with their chit chats.

"He seems like a nice guy," Kaguya remarked.

"Yes." Kagura blushed.

"Quite a catch, darling."

"I just hope Sara approves."

"Well I approve darling," the older woman smiled. "And seeing as your father and him are getting acquainted,"

"He seems nice, but it's still early too early to tell. I like him for sure, but I'd like to get to know him some more."

Kaguya smiled. "That's my girl."

Sesshomaru had excused himself from the table when his phone rang for a business call, on his way back to the table he was greeted with a hugby a spunky girl with dark eyes and a skimpy dress. "Fancy seeing you here, darling!"

"Sara…" it was the girl he's had one date in Paris, whom he's yet to end things with because the girl seems to think that they were in a relationship.

"Well it's a nice surprise!" she smiled. "C'mon let's look for my sister…"

"Sara! There you are!" Kagura's voice called. "Oh! I see you two have met.."

Sara looked at Sesshomaru with a confused look on her face when Kagura took Sesshomaru's hand.

"Sara…this is Sesshomaru, the guy I met at the my seminar."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry really long chapter and a cliffie! but i'd like to thank the readers and reviewers!

Please review :) i really would like to know what you guys think!


End file.
